Implantable stents are devices that are placed in a body lumen, such as the esophageal tract, the gastrointestinal tract (including the intestine, stomach and the colon), tracheobronchial tract, urinary tract, biliary tract, vascular system, etc. to provide support and to maintain the body lumen open. These stents are manufactured by any one of a variety of different manufacturing methods and may be used according to any one of a variety of methods. Of the known stents, delivery systems, and methods, each has certain advantages and disadvantages. For example, in some stents, the compressible and flexible properties that assist in stent delivery may also result in a stent that has a tendency to migrate from its originally deployed position. For example, stents that are designed to be positioned in the esophageal or gastrointestinal tract may have a tendency to migrate due to peristalsis (i.e., the involuntary constriction and relaxation of the muscles of the esophagus, intestine, and colon which push the contents of the canal therethrough). Thus, there is an ongoing need to provide alternative stents having anti-migration features and associated delivery systems as well as alternative methods for manufacturing and using stents having anti-migration features and associated delivery systems.